Atardecer
by ani93ta
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella no soportara alejarse de Jacob? ¿Qué pasaría si Bella decidiera terminar su relación con Edward? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Edward? Situado en Eclipse, después de que Bella se despide de Jacob cuando ya ha pasado la pelea contra los neófitos


**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Pero la historia es completamente de mi invención.**

**Summary: **¿Qué pasaría si Bella no soportara alejarse de Jacob? ¿Qué pasaría si Bella decidiera terminar su relación con Edward? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Edward?

Situado en Eclipse, después de que Bella se despide de Jacob cuando ya ha pasado la pelea contra los neófitos.

Después de estas pequeñas aclaraciones, solo me queda decir: por favor, ¡no me matéis!

**Atardecer**

_Me derrumbé sobre el asiento y me dejé dominar por la debilidad que había controlado en la habitación de Jacob. Había sido peor de lo que pensaba y tan fuerte que me tomó por sorpresa. Y sí, había hecho bien en ocultárselo a Jacob. Nadie debía saber esto jamás._

_Pero no estuve sola durante mucho tiempo_, sólo el necesario para que cierta persona escuchase mis sollozos y notase la actitud pesimista que tenía.

Me asustaron los golpes en la ventanilla, pero aún así no pude mirar a través del cristal que me separaba de él. La puerta crujió al ser abierta con demasiada fuerza y me encontré con la cara preocupada y fatigada, por el esfuerzo de correr con sus lesiones, de Jacob.

Se notaba la ansiedad y la infinita ternura en sus ojos. Hizo una mueca de dolor al dar el paso de distancia que nos separaba a ambos, para empujarme ligeramente con la pierna y poder sentarse a mi lado. Vi en su cara reflejado el dolor, aunque no el físico; era mi dolor, el dolor que él sentía cuando lo sentía yo y viceversa.

Intenté decirle que volviese a su habitación a descansar, pero de mi garganta solo salieron gimoteos.

-Ay, Bella… - suspiró mirándome con aire de tristeza. Le miré a la cara tras la cortina de lágrimas que había en mis ojos. Chasqueó la lengua y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, acogiéndome en su cálido pecho.

Me rendí. Apoyé la cabeza en su ancho hombro y me desahogué. Apretó el brazo que sostenía mis hombros y yo me acurruqué, abrazándole por la cintura y pasando mis piernas por encima de las suyas. No podía dejar que cargase con mi dolor, pero en ese momento él sentía lo mismo.

No podía dejarle, ya que resultaba demasiado duro para ambos –como habíamos comprobado en su casa-, y no me sentía capaz de despedirme de una de las personas que más amaba. Le amaba demasiado como para poder tener un absoluto autocontrol mientras él estaba cerca, así que, sin importarme ni pensar en nada, me arriesgué lanzándome a él y besándole. Fue un beso de desesperación y dolor, y no podía soportar todo lo que se me estaba viniendo encima.

Al principio correspondió, gustoso de que yo hubiera tomado la iniciativa, pero no pasaron más de quince segundos antes de que me separase delicadamente, por una parte para ser cuidadoso con sus heridas y por otra por mí. Intenté volver a juntar nuestros labios, pero él mantuvo nuestras caras distanciadas.

-Bella, ¿cómo sé que no estás haciendo esto en consecuencia de la culpa y el dolor? ¿Cómo voy a saber que en cuanto me dé media vuelta no te irás con tu chupasangre?- preguntó, haciendo una mueca de dolor al pronunciar la última frase.

Noté que se estaba poniendo nervioso y el dolor iba incrementando, así que tomé su cara entre mis manos y la orienté hacia la mía para que pudiese leerme los ojos con absoluta facilidad.

-Jake. Jake, no te voy a dejar. No lo haré nunca. A él también lo amo, pero ¿quién me dice que no se aburrirá e lo largo de los años? No quiero estropear lo que hemos conseguido tener ahora convirtiéndome en vampira- le dije lentamente, intentando sonar segura y positiva.- Y si te… imprimas, haré lo que has estado haciendo tú: te esperaré. No me moveré de Forks.

-Nunca me imprimaré de alguien que no seas tú, ¿vale? ¡Nunca! – replicó, los oscuros ojos llenos de un amor y pasión infinitos. Suspiré, bajando las manos hasta su nuca, acariciando la piel que había en medio del recorrido y pegué su cuerpo al mío.

Jacob contuvo un gemido de dolor al sentarme él sobre sus piernas y corresponder al abrazo.

-No me importa lo que digan los Cullen o la manada, me voy a quedar contigo- murmuré.

-No creas que a mí me va a importar más- respondió el licántropo, sonriendo con la sonrisa que yo adoraba.

Pensé en lo que venía ahora: tendría que decirle a Edward todo lo que sentía por él, pero que no podía separarme de Jake. ¿Se quedarían en Forks? ¿Se lo tomarían a mal y me odiarían todos los Cullen? ¿Se irían para no volver nunca? Pensé en cada uno de los miembros de esa familia de vampiros y lo reconocí: los echaría mucho de menos. Pero no podía ser, esto tenía que acabar. Cortar por lo sano, como una vez hizo Edward.

Jake me vio las intenciones y propuso venir conmigo hasta mi casa para apoyarme a la hora de decírselo. Pero no podía dejarle hacer eso, así que le empujé hacia el lado del copiloto y lo llevé de vuelta a La Push.

-Cuando… acabes, llámame- me apoyó, hablando con ternura para después fruncir el ceño y decirme con reproche- Sigo pensando que no está bien que pases por eso tú sola.

Le cogí de la mano y le di un suave apretón. Sabía que lo que me estaba diciendo tenía una parte de verdad, porque necesitaría al licántropo cuando me derrumbara al decirle a Edward la nueva situación en la que me encontraba; la otra parte era que, en cuanto estuviese frente a ese ángel, necesitaría que fuese estando solo los dos, sin notar ninguna otra tensión aparte de la que yo causaría.

-Te llamaré, Jacob, te lo juro-le contesté al fin, despidiéndome con un abrazo. Fue hasta la puerta de su casa y se mantuvo allí hasta que perdió de vista la camioneta y con ella, a mí. El camino de vuelta no se me hizo largo, ya que tenía la cabeza completamente absorbida por la manera que creía correcta para despedirme de Edward.

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa, vi a mi padre durmiendo en el sofá, así que le ayudé a incorporarse y, en estado zombie, fue caminando hasta su habitación para desplomarse en la cama.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, abriendo la puerta con lentitud y me encontré allí con mi todavía novio sentado en el borde de la cama, esperando. Me devané los sesos buscando las palabras correctas que había encontrado en el camino de vuelta, pero todas las ideas parecían haber desaparecido. Edward mantuvo la serenidad, pero sus ojos dorados no me podían mentir: lo sabía. Aun así, esbozo una pequeña y triste sonrisa al tiempo que aparecía delante de mí. Extendió sus brazos en mi dirección, cambiando su cara de serenidad por una de dolor justo antes de estrecharme entre sus brazos, abrazándome por última vez.

-Pensaré en ti todos los días, Bella- fue su despedida. Esas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que su maravilloso olor y el suave y frío tacto de su piel desaparecían.

-Adiós- dejé escapar suspirando entre mis labios.

Y, por segunda vez en un mismo día, más lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro mientras me sentaba en la cama. Aunque, como también había pasado antes, no estuve más de medio minuto sola. No me dio tiempo a alzar la mirada antes de que sus suaves y fríos brazos me rodeasen y su inimaginable olor penetrase en mi nariz. Al observar sus facciones me sentí la peor basura del mundo.

-Bella…yo n-no… no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejarte de nuevo- titubeó Edward entre lágrimas invisibles.-Sé que te dije que me iría y respetaría tu decisión, ¡pero no puedo! No puedo, Bella, no puedo…- confesó, abrazándome con más fuerza. Contemplé sus perfectas facciones unos segundos más e intenté consolarle dándole una nueva opción.

-Edward, no sé si te sientes capaz de… ¡ni siquiera sé si yo seré capaz!- dije con una risa.- Pero no me gustaría perderte, al menos no totalmente. Podríamos tener otro tipo de relación, podríamos mantener una…

-¿Amistad?- me atajó. Cogió mi cara entre sus manos haciendo que no pudiese mirar a otra cosa que no fuera él mismo.- No sé si podría soportarlo, Bella. Sobretodo amándote como te amo…

-Lo entiendo…

No fui capaz de contemplar sus ojos dorados e intenté escapar de su mirada, notando que se me volvían a escapar unas lágrimas traicioneras. Apreté los párpados fuertemente en un vano intento de que las gotas de agua salada desaparecieran.

Noté el peso de su mirada encima de mí, haciéndome sentir peor, así que me levanté de la cama para escapar de tanta tensión. Pero él fue mucho más rápido y, antes de que lograra siquiera dar dos pasos, me agarró la muñeca levantándose.

Entonces escuché cómo suspiraba derrotado mientras me daba la vuelta para poder verme el rostro.

-Vale. No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero al final has acabado teniéndonos a ambos- sonrió mientras pronunciaba las palabras.- Intentaré, por ti y por mí, permanecer a tu lado como tu amigo. Solo eso.

Le devolví la sonrisa con dulzura mientras tomaba la mano que tenía en mi muñeca y le daba un corto y cariñoso apretón. _Como buenos amigos_, pensé dándole una sonrisa más ancha.

-Gracias, Edward. En serio… Esto ha sido una de las cosas más maravillosas que has hecho por mí.

Y, cogidos de la mano, nos dirigimos hacia el teléfono de la mesita de noche. Nos volvimos a sentar en la cama y marqué el número con tranquilidad y decisión. Edward apretó mi mano con delicadeza y yo le envié una sonrisa tierna, devolviéndole el apretón. Aparté la mirada de él en cuanto descolgaron y sonreí de nuevo.

-Jacob…

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Son bien recibidas las críticas,pero compasión, que soy demasiado novata!

XD

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
